


SAWNY

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [23]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, S2 ep13 missing scene, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Prompt: Now I don't remember if you had written something like this before but I was thinking about Jamie's first meeting with Fergus in the tv show where you find out he's the one who took Sawny so I thought a story about Jamie actually giving it to him either just before Culloden or before he arranges to get himself arrested would be really nice.





	

“Jamie?” Claire said, her voice watery with tears as she watched her son walk away. She could feel, rather than hear, Jamie’s grunt of acknowledgement.

“What did you slip Fergus? It didn’t look like a letter.” She looked up at Jamie’s face and saw that his was just as grief-stricken as her own.

He cleared his voice and tightened his grip on her shoulder. “Oh, weel...it was Sawny.” Jamie gazed out at the tents of men and the empty spot where Fergus’s pony would have been. “He stole it back in France, did I tell ye about that Sassenach?”

Claire shook her head and burrowed deeper into Jamie’s shoulder, her nose tucked in the crook of his neck. She could feel the burr of his voice vibrate through her sinuses as he told his tale of the wee pickpocket who managed to get inside his sporran without him noticing.

Jamie let out a watery laugh as he finished the tale, “...so you see, I had to give it back to him. For luck. That’s one of the reasons Willie made it for me to begin with. Aye, it was but a wooden snake, and naught but a toy, but he was my protector and supposed to keep me safe. I thought if it was good enough for me, it was good enough for my son to carry. So that it may keep him safe while he journeys through war stricken land.”

Claire touched Jamie’s face, brushing away a stray tear. “I think that was a splendid idea. He’ll find it and know that you are always with him, no matter what. He is your son.”

“Our son,” Jamie corrected.

Claire nodded, her chin quivering as she tried to smile but couldn’t quite keep it in place. Her son, her eldest child. He may not have been her blood, but he was the child of her heart, and he would stay with her until the end of her days. Be that on Culloden Moor or in Jamie’s arms of old age, Fergus was hers and Jamie’s. Their first, but not their last. Her hand lightly touched her still flat stomach where a new child lay, growing from their love.

“Come, Claire, We’ve somewhere we need to be.”

 

* * *

 

Fergus felt the small, hard weight of something fill his pocket when Milord bid him farewell...no, not farewell, safe journey. Once he was out of the thick of the camp and deep into the woods where he believed himself safe, Fergus pulled a small wooden snake from his pocket.

His fingers lightly traced the intricate carvings in a reverent way, flipping it over to thumb the name scratched in the bottom.

_**SAWNY** _

Fergus sniffed and quickly swiped tears away from his eyes. He had a mission. Milord and Milady gave him a very important mission and he must see it through! They would not want him crying on the side of the road when danger still lurked.

As he rode, his thumb rubbed over the little snake as a comfort and his calm center. He could feel Milord’s love and Milady’s tender touch with every stroke on the snake. They kept him safe, and going onward. He had to protect his family. Under his breath he had chanted, “For _Milord_ and _Milady_.”

However, after three hours of riding it became, “For my **Maman** , for my **Da**.”


End file.
